A Little Smurfling Fun (Hero Stories)
"A Little Smurfling Fun" is a mini-story that is part of the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. The Story One morning in the Smurf Village, most of the Smurfs and Smurfettes were doing their daily duties and tasks; whilst others were doing maintenance work on the village. Most of the Smurflings of the next generation were out playing games in a small clearing close to the village. The male Smurflings were playing smurfball in the manner of kicking the ball into the other teams goal; whilst the female Smurflings were sitting at the side happily chatting away, except for Pailletée, who was modeling her looks in her mirror. "Sometimes I just can't help being so beautiful and smurfy," she said proudly to no one in particular. "Sometimes I wonder what smurfs through that head of hers," Bolt said, looking at her. "So, Miracle," Moxette said. "I heard you have a crush on Brutus." "What?" Miracle asked out of sheer surprise. "I don't have a crush on Brutus; we're just friends, that's all." "Yeah! You keep smurfing yourself that," Moxette said, in a joking tone of voice. "Anyway, I've smurfed up with this great idea," Miracle said. "What idea?" her friends asked all at once. "Hopefully, if my Papa and Mama Smurf allow it, I'll be hosting a girls only sleepover tonight in my house," Miracle said. "Couldn't we just smurf that old tree stump for it?" Bolt asked. "Smarty told me that he and the boys are smurfing that for their sleepover," Moxette said, "Ooh," the other Smurfettes joked. "Smarty and Moxette sitting in a tree, s-m-u-r-f-i-n-g," they sang together, teasing her. "First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a Smurfling in a baby carriage!" "I don't have a crush on Smarty!" Moxette said in her defense. "We're only good friends." "Anyway," Miracle said. "I'll smurf for my parents permission to smurf a sleepover tonight and I'll tell you their answer." All the Smurfettes shook their heads in agreement, bar from one Smurfette, who had her backed turned to them. "Hey, Stormy!" Miracle called over. "Want to smurf to my sleepover tonight?" "I HATE SLEEPOVERS!" Stormy shouted, before a smile appeared. "Of course I'll smurf to your sleepover." Miracle smiled, before the male Smurflings came over to them. "So, what were you lassies smurfing on about?" William asked. "Oh, just Miracle hosting a sleepover," Moxette said. "A sleepover?" Brutus said. "Where and what time?" "It's a girls only sleepover, Brutus," Bolt said. "No boys allowed." The male Smurflings looked at each other with expressions on their faces. "And don't even think about smurfing on us," Miracle said. "My Papa and Mama Smurf will be present." Just then, they could hear the sound of the lunch bell. "Lunch time, lads and lassies," William said, they made their way back to the village. "We know that, Willie," Brutus laughed, as he followed. "We're not deaf." "Just remember to smurf permission from your parents to smurf to my sleepover tonight," Miracle told her fellow Smurfettes. "Of course," they all said in unison. "Don't worry." Miracle smiled, as they made their way back to the village for lunch. ... After lunch, Miracle decided to ask her parents if it was okay to host a sleepover. She found them outside the house, her mother was tending to the garden whilst her father was up a ladder painting the roof. "Hey, Papa and Mama Smurf," Miracle called out. "What is it, my little Miracle?" Smurfette asked, as Hero came down from the ladder. "Is it okay if I host a sleepover tonight with my friends?" Miracle asked. Hero and Smurfette looked at each other. "Will any of the male Smurflings be smurfing here if we agree, Miracle?" Hero asked. "No, Papa Smurf," Miracle said. "It's a girls only sleepover." "Well, if it's a girls only sleepover, then I smurf no problem with it," Smurfette said. "Is that a yes, Mama Smurf?" Miracle asked in excitement. "Of course it is," Smurfette said smiling. "What about you, Papa Smurf?" Miracle asked Hero. Hero smiled, "Of course it's a yes from me." Miracle jumped for joy, before she gave her parents a big hug. "I love you," Miracle told them. "We love you too, Miracle," Hero and Smurfette said in unison. Miracle then headed off the find her fellow Smurfettes with a big smile on her face. Her parents could only watch on proudly. At the same time, all of Miracle's friends were asking their parents if they could attend Miracle's sleepover; with each given permission to attend. "Oh, this is going to be so smurfy," Pailletee said to herself. "I'll finally be able to smurf my new cosmetics." At that moment, she headed off to find the other Smurfettes. She first found Bolt by Handy's workshop. "Bolt! Bolt!" Pailletee cried out. "I'm allowed to smurf to the sleepover." "Me too!" Bolt responded eagerly. "It's going to be so smurfy." At that moment, the other Smurfettes joined them. "So?" Miracle asked them. "Are you all allowed to smurf to my sleepover?" "Yes!" the other Smurfettes responded in unison. Miracle smiled with glee, "The sleepover is going to be smurfy." "Yeah!" the other Smurfettes agreed. ... Throughout the course of the day, the sleepover was the main thing on the minds of Miracle and her friends. When the time came when the sun was almost set, the Smurfettes made their way to Miracle's house. When they approached, they could see Miracle and Smurfette in their nightwear, waiting for them. "Welcome, my little Smurfettes," Smurfette kindly greeted. "Hello, Aunt Smurfette," the little Smurfettes greeted back. "Come on in, make yoursmurfs comfortable," Smurfette said, as the little Smurfettes made their way inside, and closing the door behind them. They laid their sleeping bags down on the floor in the middle of the room in a circle formation. "Just remember, my little Smurfettes," Smurfette said. "Me and Uncle Hero will be trying to smurf some sleep; as will the other Smurfs. So try to not be too loud." "Yes, Aunt Smurfette," the little Smurfettes said. "Yes, Mama Smurf," Miracle added. Smurfette smiled, "Anyway, just enjoy yourselves." "We will," the Smurfettes said in unison. Smurfette smiled again and made her way upstairs to the bedroom. "I smurfed my new cosmetics set," Pailletee said. "We could smurf each others hair and nails." "I hate smurfing each others hair and nails... I don't really," Stormy said. "I don't mind having my hair and nails smurfed," Moxette said. "I'll get us started," Pailletee said, as she opened up her cosmetics box; revealing eye liner, eye shadow, face powder as well as many other things. "Can I smurf your hair, Miracle?" Pailletee asked. "Of course you can," Miracle said, as she loosened the scrunchy in her hair and allowing it to flow freely. The other Smurfettes gasped in awe. "My smurfness!" Bolt said in surprise. "Your hair is absosmurfy beautiful." "Thanks," Miracle said, sounding slightly embarrassed. "I must smurf my hair from my Mama Smurf." "I wish I had hair like yours," Pailletee said, sounding slightly jealous. Miracle could only chuckled, "It's so smurfy to smurf compliments from my friends." Pailletee proceeded to brush Miracle's hair, her hair seemed smooth as silk with each stroke of the brush. Whilst at the same time, Moxette, Bolt and Stormy were doing the same thing to each other as well as doing their nails. As all this was going on, the male Smurflings were busy having their own sleepover in the playhouse previously owned by the original Smurflings. They were mostly talking about their game of smurfball that they had played that day. "I told you we were going to win, Willie," Brutus boasted. "Dream on, laddie," William responded. "You only won because I slipped." "Yeah! Because I was too fast for you," Brutus said. Smarty noticed Geary looking out the window in the direction of Smurfette's house. "What are you smurfing at, Geary?" he asked. "I'm just wondering what the Smurfettes are smurfing at their sleepover," Geary answered, sounding curious. Brutus overheard them, "Well, why don't we go and smurf on them?" "But laddie, you heard Miracle," William said. "Her parents are present, and if we get caught we'll be in big trouble." "Yeah!" Smarty added, "My Papa and Mama Smurf won't like me getting in trouble." Brutus laughed, "You Smurfs are nothing more than a bunch of scaredy smurfs." "We're not!" William responded in their defense. "Well then, if you're not scaredy smurfs, then you'll prove it," Brutus said, teasing them. The other male Smurflings looked at each other with a look of worry and concern on their faces. "If we get caught, laddie," William said to Brutus. "We're smurfing the blame on you." "We won't get caught, Willie," Brutus said sounding confident. "You smurfs can trust me." The male Smurflings again looked at each other. "Let's get smurfing," Brutus said, as he got up and left the playhouse, with the other male Smurflings following close behind in the direction of Smurfette's house. When they arrived at Smurfette's house, they could hear the Smurfettes playing a game of Truth or Dare which involved spinning a bottle. "Who's going to smurf the bottle?" Bolt asked. "I'll smurf it," Stormy said, as she spun the bottle. Brutus rubbed his hands together with anticipation, "Get ready, Smurfs!" he whispered, "We're about to hear the secrets of the Smurfettes." "I don't know about this, laddie," William whispered. "I still feel uneasy." "I already told you, Willie," Brutus said. "We'll be fine as long as we can remain quiet." At that very moment, Dopey accidentally knocked over a bucket Smurfette would use to help water her flowers. "Eh gosh, sorry," Dopey apologized. "You idiot!" Geary said under his breath in frustration. "Did you hear something?" Moxette asked. "Yeah! It's smurfing from outside," Pailletee said. "I'll go check," Miracle said. "Quickly, Smurfs! Hide!" Brutus said quickly, as he and the rest of the male Smurflings scurried around trying to find a place to hide. Miracle opened the window, looked around and noticed nothing was there, and closed the window again. "I can't smurf anything," Miracle said. "If it smurfs again; then I'll smurf for my Papa Smurf." "That's a smurfy idea," Moxette said, as Miracle joined them and they resumed their game. The male Smurflings emerged from their hiding spots. Some beginning to feel that all this was pointless. "We can't risk it anymore, laddie," William said to Brutus, "We were almost caught." "It was only one time, Willie," Brutus responded, "It won't smurf again." Smarty looked at Dopey with a look of frustration. "Mind where you're smurfing, Dopey," he said. "Eh gosh, sorry Smarty," Dopey apologized. Brutus and William peered through the hole of the wooden window frame and could see the Smurfettes continue their game of Truth or Dare. They could see the spinning bottle slow down and eventually stop at Miracle. "Truth or Dare, Miracle?" Moxette asked. "Truth!" Miracle answered. "Alright, is it true that you smurf a crush on Brutus?" Moxette asked. "I already told you, Moxette," Miracle said. "We're only good friends, and that is it." Brutus was shocked at what he heard, he thought he and Miracle had something special. He sat down on the upturned bucket and held his head in his hands. "I'm sorry you had to hear that, laddie," William said trying to comfort him. "I know you and the lassie are good friends." "I just... I just... I just thought we were perfect for each other, Willie," Brutus said. "I did everything my Papa Smurf said when smurfing with a Smurfette." "Who knows, laddie," William said. "Maybe you two will smurf into a special relationship at some point in the future." "It's just not fair, Willie," Brutus said, slightly raising his voice. He had no idea that his voice could be heard by the Smurfettes. "Do you Smurfs hear something?" Stormy asked. "Yeah! It sounds like Brutus," Pailletee added. "Brutus? If Brutus is here; then that means the other Smurfs are here too!" Miracle said. "I'm going to get my Papa Smurf." William watched her head upstairs through the hole in the window. "The lassies going to smurf Uncle Hero," William whispered to the others. "Let's smurf out of here." "Yeah! I can't risk getting into trouble," Smarty said, as they followed William back to the playhouse. At that moment, Hero came downstairs in his nightgown, whilst holding an lantern. "So you say that you smurfed Brutus outside?" he asked the Smurfettes. "Yes, Uncle Hero," the Smurfettes said in unison. "We smurfed his voice outside the window, Papa Smurf," Miracle said. "Okay, I'll go check," Hero said, as he lit up the lantern, opened the door and headed outside to inspect. He was outside for a few minutes before he headed back inside. "Anything, Papa Smurf?" Miracle asked. "I can't find any smurf, my little Miracle," Hero answered. "I guess they must've smurfed back to the playhouse when you smurfed for me. I'll smurf a talk with them in the morning." "Thank you, Uncle Hero," the Smurfettes said. "No problem, my little Smurfettes," Hero said. "Just continue smurfing fun, I'm smurfing back to bed." "Goodnight, Uncle Hero," the Smurfettes said. "Goodnight, Papa Smurf," Miracle said. "Goodnight, little ones," Hero said kindly, as he headed up the stairs to bed. The Smurfettes then continued to have fun long into the night without any problems or interruptions. ... The following morning at breakfast, Miracle and her friends happily talked about their sleepover from the previous night, as the male Smurflings just kept quiet about the whole thing. Smarty had beads of sweat beginning to drop from his face as he was nervous about getting into trouble for snooping. Eventually, Hero decided to have a talk with the male Smurflings. "Answer me this, my young Smurfs," Hero began. "Is it true that you were snooping around my house last night?" None of the male Smurflings answered him; remaining completely quiet. "Come on!" Hero said. "Answer me." The male Smurflings looked at each other, hoping none of them would crack under the pressure. But William couldn't hold back the guilt of not telling the truth. "Yes, Uncle Hero," William admitted, sounding very sincere. "We were snooping last night, but we only wanted to see what the Smurfettes were smurfing." After William admitted to snooping, the other male Smurflings openly admitted to snooping as well, whilst feeling horrible about doing it in the first place. Hero just looked at them. "I thank you for smurfing the truth, my young Smurfs," he said. "Of course I am angry and furious that you all smurfed such a thing, but I'm relieved that you openly smurfed the truth instead of smurfing a lie." "Will you smurf my Papa Smurf, Uncle Hero?" Smarty and Dopey asked, sounding nervous. "No, my young Smurfs," Hero said. "I won't smurf this to any of your parents. But promise me this, all of you." "What?" the male Smurflings asked. "Promise me that you'll never smurf this again whenever my little Miracle is smurfing a sleepover." Hero said. "Yes, Uncle Hero," the male Smurflings said in unison. Hero gave a smile, "That's good, my little Smurfs, now run along now." As the male Smurflings ran off, Smurfette came over. "What were you smurfing with the young Smurfs, Hero?" she asked. "They openly admitted to snooping around our house last night," Hero answered. "Oh my!" Smurfette said in shock. "Well, their mothers will hear about this." "Don't be too harsh on the little ones, Smurfette," Hero said. "They felt horrible about the whole thing. But I can kind of understand that they are at that age of being curious about the opposite sex." "So, why hasn't our Miracle been smurfing like this around the male Smurflings?" Smurfette asked. "Every Smurf smurfs through the phase differently, Smurfette," Hero said. "Some smurf through it faster than others. It's just a part of life that we have to smurf with." Smurfette turned to Hero with a smirk on her face, "Since Miracle will be with her friends for most of the day, why don't we have a little fun time for ourselves?" Hero turned to face Smurfette, he had a feeling that she was frisky and wanted a little fun. "If you want fun, Smurfette," Hero said with a smirk. "Then I'll gladly smurf you some fun." Smurfette giggled before she and Hero headed off for home. Trivia *The sleepover scene is inspired by an artwork created by deviantART user Shini-Smurf named "Girls Night". Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Mini-stories Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories